Page 7: Megaman's first super adventure
Megaman 7 (Super NES, March 15, 1995) As Capcom was slowly but surely making the transfer from NES to Super NES (with Megaman X), they wanted to bring the original Megaman franchise onto the console as well. This is where they created a Seventh establishment to the franchise. Story A few months after Megaman defeated Dr. Wily.................again. He finally was able to send Wily to justice. Suddenly, 4 new Robot Masters were activated and attacked the city. Megaman was then on the scene to stop the fresh threat, he then realized that these new Robot Masters have released Wily. With Wily loose, Megaman attempted to follow him. But a mysterious Robot named Bass attacks Megaman, but claims to be a friend. Megaman must once again defeat Wily's Robot Masters and bring him to justice. Gameplay The gameplay is fundamentally the same as it is in the previous 6 games. The only real difference is that Megaman can find some items that will help. Besides those tanks he uses, he can also use another Rush adapter which can allow Rush to sniff out and dig up helpful items (or sometimes interesting junk). Another rush adapter is in the form of the Rocket Buster which can allow Megaman to temporarily fly and onto harder to reach places, and just like in Megaman X Megaman can also use an item which will allow him to exit a stage where he has defeated the Robot Master. There's also a shop where Megaman can spend his bolts for helpful items. Megaman can also find his brother Protoman who will give him some hints on some items and will fight Megaman (and if Megaman wins) can give Megaman his shield. Reception This game has gotten some pretty good reviews, while others don't really think so. Trivia * The game's intro has Dr. Wily Trying to conquer the earth with lightning in the background. But by hacking into the game's graphics demo. You can see that Wily has what looks like breasts. It is uncertain if this is an accident or intentional. * By imputing a certain password and holding the L & R Buttons when you press start will activate a special versus mode where Player 1 plays Megaman and Player 2 plays Bass. * Several Nintendo Consoles make an appearance in this game. ** One of the Junk items Rush can pick up with the Rush Search is a Game Boy. **At the beginning of Junk Man's stage you can see a Super Famicom (Japan's Super NES) hanging from a crane hand. * This game pays homage to Capcom's other game: Ghosts N' Goblins. **When you hold the B button as you select Shade Man, the stage intro from Ghosts N' Goblins plays instead of the usual Megaman stage intro. **Shade Man's stage is also like the first stage of Ghosts N' Goblins * There are also notable differences from the Japanese versions and the Localized versions. **When Megaman acquires a new weapon he asks for a description. In the Japanese version, it is Roll who gives Megaman a description. In the Localized versions, it is Dr. Light. **When you choose a Robot Master, a small description comes up in the Japanese version, in the Localized versions, it just says the Robot Master's name. Trivia (Spoilers) Note: This part of the trivia here contains spoilers (important plot lines from the game) please, view this at your own risk. * While in Shade Man's stage. You'll encounter Bass again who's been defeated by Shade Man himself. He says "Damn" to express his frustration. Despite that the game was rated "E", and the D-word would have given the game a "T" rating for language. This was changed in Megaman Anniversary Collection where he says "Darn" * There are more notable changes to the game's ending, regional and re-releases. **In the game's ending, when Dr. Wily surrenders to Megaman, Megaman was about to finish off Wily until Wily stops him. In the Localized US version, he says "I AM MORE THAN A ROBOT. DIE WILY!!!!". But he doesn't in the Japanese version. More interestingly in the Japanese version, the periods that comes up in Megaman's text bubble appear slowly, this was not fixed when the game was translated, thus making Megaman's English quote go slowly. ** During the game's ending credits. You can see Megaman walking away from the burning remains of Dr. Wily's Labs along with the 8 Robot Masters and Bass. These scenes during the credits were removed from the game when it was re-released on Megaman Anniversary Collection due to problems with making Mode 7 graphics work.